bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fraymotifs
Fraymotifs are special abilities or attacks that seem to be musically related. They have come up only a few times over the course of Homestuck. Fraymotifs are optional components to successful sessions, as indicated by Aradia. She also mentioned that the trolls had the strongest fraymotifs boondollars could buy, which was part of how they were able to defeat the Black King (who was much more powerful than he should have been due to the prototyping of Feferi's lusus). Though there is no particularly developed formula, it appears that each player has at least 3 personal fraymotifs, and each player has a fraymotif with another. For example, John has 6 fraymotifs: 3 of his own, and one with each of the other players in his session (Dave, Rose, and Jade). If this were true, then that would mean that the kids have 18 fraymotifs (4 × 3 individual and 6 in combination), while the trolls have 102 (12 × 3 individual and 66 possible combinations). Collide further complicates this, with fraymotifs existing for three or more characters, and even characters across sessions. Fraymotifs are specifically based on the abilities of both participates, either from their Classpect or Aspects. There are three methods for forming a Fraymotiff between two people. Passive/Passive where both people passively add in either their class or aspect to the Fraymotif. Active/Passive, where one person supplies their Classpect as the defining feature while the other provides either their class of aspect. And Active/Active where both people provide their full Classpect. This leaves us with ????? Distinct combinations between two players. Passive Aspect/Passive Aspect - Shared with everyone who has the same Aspect Active Claspect/Passive Aspect or Class - The Active counterpart shares this with everyone who has the used Aspect or Class in the passive Role. Between two players this allows for Four distinct possible combinations Active Classpect/Aspect Classpect - This is the highest combination between two players, and the hardest for them to pull of. It is unique to the specific combination of Classpects and can only be done by that combination. Three person Fraymotiffs are the most you can have at one point in time, which adds an extra person for more combinations of Active and Passive contributors to group abilities. These however require all the participants to be god tiered. In order to use a Fraymotif specific circumstances must be met. # be skilled enough to use your Classpect powers, or just enough that they can be used in the Passive slot. # need to actually know what the Fraymotif is, unless the user is the Passive participant. # be skilled enough with it to actually pull it off in order to be an Active participant. # Be God Tiered for a three person Fraymotif. Fraymotif list Breath Feathercadence - Solo Fraymotif I - The Breeze softens blows against the user, doubling their defense. Pneumatic Progression - Solo fraymotif II - Empowers the user's blows to knock over and deal bonus damage to any enemy they successfully hit that round. Breathless Battaglia - Solo Fraymotif III - Myxolidian Maelstrom - Breath/Light - Creates a massive sphere of tornado force winds to assault their enemies. Choral Cross Stitch - Breath/Light - Creates a torrent of needle-like points of white hot light to rain upon your enemies. Heart Psychedelic Souljam - Solo fraymotif I - Unlocks inner power, providing a large power boost this round with a smaller ongoing one. Cardiac Cadenza - Solo fraymotif II - Each enemy hit by the user suffers bonus damage based on their own power. Lover's Lullaby - Solo fraymotif III - Afflicts the target with a higher level of empathy and understanding towards the player, making them harder to hit Paint it Black - Heart/Blood - Turns the affected users blood black, infecting their soul with madness. Roundabout - Seer of Mind/Heir of Time - Allows the users to plan out an interaction based in knowledge of the future. Ironic Polyphonic - Prince of Heart/Knight of Time - Freezes the opponent in Time, attempting to shred a soul and scatter it's pieces across time itself. Life Gaea's Anthem - Solo Fraymotif I - The user is healed for 100% of their missing health. Hesperides' Reprise - Solo Fraymotif II - A massive surge of Life washes over the user and their allies. They are sure to be at full health at the end of the round. Persephone's Aria - Solo Fraymotif III - Increases the users natural defense, preventing damage for the next two turns. Immortal Serenade - Light/Hope - Single target buff that, when active, makes the target of the buff incapable of succumbing to death. Here Comes the Sun - Life/Light - Resurrects all deceased living things within a massive area, provided they haven’t been resurrected by the life player in question. Mortalitune - Life/Time - Opponent is rapidly aged, severely decreasing physical ability and endurance from exposure. It’s a Brand New Day - Life/Time - Returns all life in an area to a previous state, directly correlating to how long the fraymotif is used. Hope Don’t Give Up - Multiplies offense and defense by an amount increasing the healthier the user is. Battle Hymn of Meditation - Fills the area around the user with Hope energy, removing exhaustion from nearby allies and giving them new confidence Hopes and Dreams - Solo Fraymotif III - Immortal Serenade - Hope/Life - Single target buff that, when active, makes the target of the buff incapable of succumbing to death. The Final Act - Hope/Doom The strife is progressed to the final stage of conflict. All players suffer health decrease to critical levels in exchange for a massive spike of attack bonus. SAVE The World - Hope/Time/Space - The effects of this fraymotif effect the planet itself, capable of undoing any tragedy by reversing any level of calamity on a planetary level. Light Luck Be a Lady - The user gains +100% luck from the start of this strife round to the end of the strife. Kaleido Kickstarter - Solo Fraymotif II - Any attack that connects will deal critical damage. O Fortuna - Solo Fraymotif III - Myxolidian Maelstrom - Breath/Light - Creates a massive sphere of tornado force winds to assault their enemies. Choral Cross Stitch - Breath/Light - Creates a torrent of needle-like points of white hot light to rain upon your enemies. Here Comes the Sun - Life/Light - Resurrects all deceased living things within a massive area, provided they haven’t been resurrected by the life player in question. Canon Definition - Light/Void - The Light players defines a series of objects to attack enemies with, that the void player then creates. Mind Mental Dischord - Solo fraymotif I - Enemies the user damages will suffer extra flat damage and a power reduction. Cognitive Consonance - Solo Fraymotif II - The user and those under their command will not take combat damage this round, and will find themselves more effective. Solo Fraymotif III - Back to the Future - Mind/Time - Time is reversed along multiple paths, putting the users into a previous point of the timeline with knowledge of future events to change things. Blood Paint the Town Red - Solo Fraymotif I - Enemies damaged by the user will suffer extra flat damage and minor bleeding. Enemies so damaged will bolster the morale of all allies, providing a power boost. Sanguine Dirge - Solo Fraymotif II - The user's strikes sever the bonds each enemy shares with their allies, temporarily nullifying their ability to use teamwork and applying a power reduction. Crimson Lied - Solo Fraymotif III - Paint it Black - Blood/Heart - Turns the affected users blood black, infecting their soul with madness. Never be Creative Again - Gives a chance for all players to have the ability to dodge the next round of attacks. Doom ' '''Mortal Sonata - Solo Fraymotif I - The user deals bonus damage against injured opponents. The Note Desolation Plays - Solo Fraymotif II - If the user hits the enemy leader, they are isolated and suffer significant damage and hopelessness. 2012 Overture - Solo Fraymotif III - The Final Act - Hope/Doom The strife is progressed to the final stage of conflict. All players suffer health decrease to critical levels in exchange for a massive spike of attack bonus. The Final Countdown - Time/Doom - Puts a death timer over the targeted individual. '''Rage' Allaggressimo - Solo fraymotif I - The user gains an offense multiplier based on their missing health, as well as a residual power boost for a few turns after this one. Furioso - Solo Fraymotif II - Enemies struck by the user will temporarily join a random side in the strife, almost certainly placing them in opposition to all other combatants. Solo Fraymotif III - Void Missing Notes - Solo fraymotif I - Enemies damaged by the user suffer a series of glitchy effects, suffering power and health randomization. Grand Pause - Solo Fraymotif II - Enemies hit by the user become unstuck from reality, gaining a random chance to simply not exist on any given combat round. Noumenon Reverberation - Solo Fraymotif III - Space Spatial Shredding Solo - Solo Fraymotif I - The user's next attack gains a spatial warping property. If the user hits the enemy leader, they will suffer massive damage! Starry Sonata - Solo Fraymotif II - This terminology can be quite literal sometimes. The user borrows the unfathomable heat of a star, setting struck foes ablaze and dealing bonus damage. Song of Silly Summoning - Solo Fraymotif III - Adagio Redshift - Space/Time - Freezes the opponent where they are in space and time, increasing entropy in their location for massive damage SAVE The World - Hope/Time/Space - The effects of this fraymotif effect the planet itself, capable of undoing any tragedy by reversing any level of calamity on a planetary level. Time Double Double Tap - Solo fraymotif I - The user makes four attacks against every enemy this round. How the Tables Turn - Solo Fraymotif II - Freezes the strife in time for a round. All strifers but the user will fail to attack OR defend. Eternal Sonata - Solo Fraymotif III - Ironic Polyphonic - Prince of Heart/Knight of Time - Freezes the opponent in Time, attempting to shred their soul and scatter it's pieces across time itself. Mortalitune - Time/Life - Opponent is rapidly aged, severely decreasing physical ability and endurance from exposure. It’s a Brand New Day - Time/Life - Returns all life in an area to a previous state, directly correlating to how long the fraymotif is used. Roundabout - Time/Mind - Allows the users to plan out an interaction based on knowledge of the future. Back to the Future - Time/Mind - Time is reversed along multiple paths, putting the users into a previous point of the timeline with knowledge of future events to change things. Adagio Redshift - Time/Space - Freezes the opponent where they are in space and time, increasing entropy in their location for massive damage. SAVE The World - Hope/Time/Space - The effects of this fraymotif effect the planet itself, capable of undoing any tragedy by reversing any level of calamity on a planetary level. Trivia *The concept of fraymotifs may have been inspired by Mother 3's battle system in which pressing the A button in time with the background music triggered a combo attack. *It may also have been inspired from Chrono Trigger's battle system, in which individual characters can combine their techniques to make "Double Techs" or "Triple Techs" during a fight. *This list is incomplete, and will be added as more Fraymotifs are agreed upon for BLN itself.